Petits meurtres en famille
by LonelyD
Summary: Recueil de textes courts: Des meurtres, des assassinats et des empoisonnements, rien de plus que le quotidien de la famille Malefoy. Texte 1: La Belle au bois dormant ou quand Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas convaincue par le Dramione.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger.

Rating : K.

Genre : Crime.

Note : Le titre est assez explicit, vous l'aurez compris, mes textes ne mettront en scène que des crimes, mais tous toucheront les membres de la famille Malefoy et ses branches voisines. C'est un peu sadique, je l'avoue, mais je prends toujours un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux. Je compte publier plusieurs textes courts ( j'en ai quelques-uns en réserve ), si cela vous plaît bien sûr et si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.

Ce premier texte présente une version revisitée du Dramione et met en vedette Narcissa Malefoy. Autant vous dire que cette relation ne fait pas l'unanimité. De "La Belle du bois dormant", le texte n'en a que le titre. J'espère que vous apprécierez, si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas !

PS : "Petits meurtres en famille", une série française porte le même nom, mais n'y voyez aucun rapport.

* * *

**La Belle au bois dormant**

Les petites-amies de Drago n'avaient jamais été au goût de Narcissa Malefoy. À ses yeux, aucune ne le méritait. L'aristocrate s'était pourtant efforcée de taire sa fierté, par respect pour son fils. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Hermione Granger ...

La sorcière de descendance moldue, fraîchement diplômée, avait obtenu une place de choix dans l'un des bureaux du Ministère où elle avait appris à connaître le jeune héritier. Une histoire d'amour était rapidement née entre ces vieux ennemis et, du jour au lendemain, Drago avait laissé tomber ses conquêtes d'un soir pour ne plus quitter sa dulcinée.

Narcissa l'avait tout de suite détestée.

Oh, bien sûr, Hermione avait tenté de l'amadouer, armée de flatteries et de cadeaux, mais l'aristocrate n'était pas dupe. Elle avait su lire derrière les regards en coin que la jeune femme lui lançait, derrière ses artificieux sourires qui ne trompaient plus personne. Elle l'avait bien compris, Hermione Granger éloignait son fils de sa famille et lui bourrait le mou avec ses idéaux sur le monde.

Mais voilà que Drago leur annonçait, à Lucius et à elle, qu'il avait fait sa demande en mariage ! C'en était trop.

En bonne mère qu'elle était, Narcissa Malefoy s'était décidée à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que son fils ne perde totalement la tête.

Alors elle avait tout soigneusement préparé, comme Druella le lui avait enseigné. Elle avait invité sa future belle-fille à boire le thé et avait fait les efforts nécessaires pour se rendre agréable. Elle l'avait installée dans une confortable causeuse rouge et les deux femmes avaient conversé sur l'organisation du mariage.

« Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas toujours été facile avec vous, avoua Narcissa Malefoy non sans mal, mais Drago est mon unique fils et je crains de le voir partir. Je suis certaine que vous me comprenez. »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, compréhensive. Il n'en était rien, mais depuis des mois elle subissait les foudres de sa belle-mère. Il était hors de question qu'elle aggrave sa situation.

« Pour m'en excuser, poursuivit Madame Malefoy, je tiens à vous offrir un présent. »

Elle frappa deux fois la pointe de sa baguette sur la table et une petite boîte ronde, nouée par un rubans blanc, apparut. Elle la tendit à Hermione qui, désireuse de faire le bonheur de son fiancé, l'accepta sans méfiance aucune. Cette occasion était bien trop inespérée pour la laisser passer. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se réconcilier avec sa future belle-mère.

Hermione ouvrit délicatement le paquet et découvrit une broche ornée de pierres.

« J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, s'impatienta Narcissa.

- Oui, beaucoup. »

Le sourire était forcé, la broche un peu vieillotte et loin de ce que la sorcière était habituée à porter, mais dans le souci de plaire à sa belle-mère, elle la porta à son chemisier et tenta de l'y accrocher. Malheureusement, l'épingle lui résista et son doigt, elle se piqua. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, fixa le sang qui colorait le bout de son index avant de s'écrouler sur la moquette du salon. Un tâche pourpre teinta le tapis, tandis qu'Hermione tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Narcissa jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le corps inerte de son invitée et fit léviter le corps sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'une des nombreuses portes secrètes du Manoir.

Désormais, Hermione Granger pourrait toujours essayé d'épouser son fils.


End file.
